CORRECT LIGHT MASS
By Prof. L. Kaliambos (Natural Philosopher in New Energy) February 4, 2016 After my discovery of diplolic photons presented at the international conference "Frontiers of fundamental phusics" (1993) today it is well known that Planck in 1907 using Einstein's equation E = mc2 showed that his quanta of energy E = hν do have mass m = hν/c2 . Under this condition Planck explained the gravitational properties of light predicted by Newton and confirmed by Johann von Soldner in 1801. However It is indeed unfortunate that under the great influence of Einstein’s massless quanta of fields (1905) today a large number of articles give confusing answers about the light mass . For example writing in Google “LIGHT MASS” in the “Photon-WIKIPEDIA” we read the following wrong concept due to the invalid relativity: “Current commonly accepted physical theories imply or assume the photon to be strictly massless. If the photon is not a strictly massless particle, it would not move at the exact speed of light in vacuum, c.” Whereas, Einstein in 1938 in his book “The evolution of Physics” (page 208) wrote: “Radiation travelling through space and emitted from the sun contains energy and therefore has mass; the sun and all radiating stars lose mass by emitting radiation.” It is of interest to note that in the so-called Compton effect (1923) the photon does have mass m = hν/c2 . So under the absorption of photon the electron increases the energy ΔΕ and mass ΔΜ as hν/m = ΔΕ/ΔΜ = c2 So integration of this leads to M2/Mo2 = c2/ c2-u2) This means that the electron under the absorption of photons cannot move as fast as the speed of light. ( See my "Correct Compton effect"). Because of the dipole nature of photons such particles are the only particles in physics which move just at the speed of light. So when the gravity is parallel to the velocity c, the photons cannot accelerate . Instead according to Newton’s second law the gravitational force Fg contributes to the increase of the photon mass as Fg = (dm/dt)c . In this case we also write Fgds = dW = hdν = dmc2 This situation explains the so-called Gravitational frequency Shift. Nevertheless Einstein in his first paper under the influence of wrong Maxwell’s fields explained incorrectly the so-called photoelectric effect. In his explanation he used only the energy hν of the Planck quanta of energy (1900), while a photon has also a mass m = hν/c2. Thus the photon absorption contributes not only to the increase of the electron energy but also to the increase of the electron mass. This situation is obvious in Compton effect. Unfortunately Einstein in his book “The evolution of physics” continued to believe that the increase of the electron mass is due to the relative motion of the electron. Such a fallacious theory not only violates the two conservation laws of energy and mass but also did much to retard the progress of atomic physics. Einstein also in his book "The Evolution of Physics" (page 205) wrote: “But in the relativity theory, we have something more. Not only does a body resist a change more strongly if the rest mass is greater, but also if its velocity is greater.” In other words he believed incorrecly that the increase of the electron mass is always due to its relative motion . However in the Bohr model we observe the opposite phenomenon which leads to the so-called “Mass Defect”. For example after the charge-charge interaction of the proton-electron system the potential energy turns into the kinetic energy of electron. Nevertheless the motion of the electron with respect to the proton leads to the decrease of the electron mass because the half potential energy (in eV) like ΔΕ = Ke/2r turns to the energy hν of the generated photon, while the mass ΔΜ of the electron ( mass defect ) turns into the photon mass m =hν/c2 in accordance with the two conservation laws of energy and mass. ( See my “Discovery of Matter-Matter interaction”). Moreover on page 208 we read the following incorrect ideas of Einstein: “Classical physics introduced two substances: matter and energy. The first had weight, but the second was weightless. In classical physics we had two conservation laws: one for matter, the other for energy. We have already asked whether modern physics still holds this view of two substances and the two conservation laws. The answer is: "No". According to the theory of relativity, there is no essential distinction between mass and energy. Energy has mass and mass represents energy. Instead of two conservation laws we have only one, that of mass-energy. This new view proved very successful and fruitful in the further development of physics.” In fact, after the confirmation of Soldner (1801) that Newton’s particles of light with mass have gravitational properties, the experiment of the two American physicists Michelson and Morley (1887) who rejected the Maxwellian ether in favor of Newton’s corpuscles, the experiment of Kaufmann (1902) who showed that the increase of the electron mass is due to an “electromagnetic mass” recognized by J. J. Thomson (1881), the experiment of Nichols and Hull (1903) that the particles of light have momentum, the Compton effect (1923) according to which light consists of particles having momentum p = hν/c or mass m =hν/c2, the experiments of the Quantum Entanglement (1935), confirming accurately Newton’s action at a distance, and the experiment of the two American physicists French and Tessman (1963) who showed the fallacy of Maxwell’s fields, I presented in 1993 at the international conference “Frontiers of fundamental physics “ my paper "Impact of Maxwell’s equation of displacement current on electromagnetic laws and comparison of the Maxwellian waves with our model of dipolic particles ”. In that paper taking into account the Faraday effect (1845) according to which Newton’s corpuscles have not only gravitational properties but also electromagnetic ones, I showed that photons of Lewis (1926) have not only mass but also opposite charges +q and –q like a moving dipole which at the speed of light c gives equal electric attractions Fe and magnetic repulsions Fm at the same time. For simplicity when the axis r of the dipole is perpendicular to the velocity u after the applications of the Coulomb and Ampere laws one gets Fe = Kq2/r2 and Fm = kq2u2/r2 Since Weber in 1856 showed experimentally that K/k = c2 we get Fe = Fm when the dipole moves at a velocity u = c. This situation led to my discovery of the PHOTON-MATTER INTERACTION according to which the opposite charges of the dipole photon in the photoelectric effect interact with the charge (-e ) of an electron in terms of electric and magnetic vectors Ey and Bz as Ey(-e)dy = dW and Bz(-e) (dy/dt) = Fm or Bz(-e)dy =Fmdt = dp = dmc Since Ey/Bz = c we get dW/dm = c2 Of course this result of quantum dynamics differs from the Newtonian mechanics because the increase of the electron mass occurs under a basic length contraction and time dilation. According to the well-established electromagnetic laws I discovered that a dipole photon behaves like an electric dipole moving at u = c having equal electric attraction and magnetic repulsion at the same time. However during the interaction of the photon charges with the charge (-e) of the electron the magnetic force Fm occurs after the electric force Fe = Ey(-e) because of the velocity dy/dt. To avoid this well-known situation which violates Newton’s third law of instantaneous simultaneity the velocity dy/dt always must approach to zero under a length contraction dy and time dilation dt. Under this condition of length contraction and time dilation and using the two conservation laws of energy and mass we write hν /m = ΔΕ/ΔΜ = c2 So, when in 1993 I presented my DISCOVERY OF DIPOLE NATURE OF PHOTON I discovered also the PHOTON-MATTER INTERACTION , according to which the absorption of both the photon energy hν and photon mass m = hν/c2 in the photoelectric effect contribute to the increase not only to the electron energy ΔΕ but also to the increase of the electron mass ΔΜ in accordance with the following fundamental equation of my FUNDAMENTAL PHYSICS CONCEPTS : hν/m =ΔΕ/ΔΜ = c2 which rejects Einstein’s explanation of the photoelectric effect and his incomplete equation ΔΕ /ΔΜ = c2 Today it is well-known that the binding energy of both atomic and nuclear physics is characterized by the so-called mass defect . However Einstein under his fallacious massless quanta of fields believed incorrectly that the mass defect in nuclear binding turns into the energy of generated photons. So in “Nuclear binding-WIKIPEDIA” one reads this incorrect paragraph of the mass defect as: “This missing mass is known as the mass defect, and represents the energy released when the nucleus is formed. Under this physics crisis in my paper of 2003 I showed the DISCOVERY OF NUCLEAR FORCE AND STRUCTURE according to which the nuclear binding is due to the electromagnetic interaction of 9 charged quarks in proton and 12 ones in neutron existing among 288 quarks in nucleons. Therefore the energy of charge-charge interaction in Deuteron turns into the energy hν of the generated photon, while the mass defect ΔΜ turns into the photon mass m = hν/c2. In the same way the ionization of the Hydrogen occurs in accordance with the discovery of the PHOTON-MATTER INTERACTION. Thus, according to the experiment of Kaufmann in the photoelectric effect the absorption of dipole photon contributes not only to the increase of the electron energy but also to the increase of the electron mass. Therefore under the absorption of dipolar photons at a velocity u the experiment of Kaufmann showed that Newton’s inertial mass Mo of the electron becomes a variable mass M as M2/Mo2 = c2/(c2-u2) Indeed differentiating the above equation under Newton’s second law one gets hν/m = ΔE/ΔM = c2 This situation tells us that the photoelectric effect is based on the two conservation laws of energy and mass, because the dipole photons have both energy hν and mass m , while Einstein under his massless quanta of fields developed his invalid relativity, according to which the increase of the electron mass is due not to the absorption of the photon mass m = hν/c2 but to the false relative motion of the electron with respect to a randomly moving observer. Such fallacious ideas did much to retard the progress of atomic and nuclear physics, because Einstein believed incorrectly that the mass defect in atomic and nuclear structures turns into the energy of photons. Category:Fundamental physics concepts